Raiden
The Raiden (雷神, Raiden) is an enhanced version of the Type-1R Burai Kai, and was created from Kyoshiro Tohdoh's unit specifically for the Japan Liberation Front's other elite pilot, Masaru Miyamoto. Design & Development History Despite having proven themselves to be capable high-performance units, all five Burai Kais were abandoned following the Battle for Narita. However, one of the JLF's few surviving pilots, Masaru Miyamoto, managed to retrieve Kyoshiro Tohdoh's unit and escape the Brittanian forces. Once safe, he contacted the Six Houses of Kyoto, asking for their help. With their help, the Burai Kai underwent a number of drastic modifications. Masaru had personally witnessed the devastating combat abilities of the Brittanian Z-01 Lancelot, and knew that the new Knightmare would have to be capable of performance on par with the Lancelot for him to have any chance against it. To achieve this kind of performance, the new Raiden (or Thunder God/Spirit) had virtually all of its original armour removed and replaced with much thinner,and much lighter, alloy plating, apart from the cockpit, which retains its original armour. This reduced the unit's weight to an unmatched 5.49 metric tonnes, making the Raiden over a tonne lighter than the Lancelot. However, this drastic weight reduction came at the cost of almost all of the unit's protection. The new 'armour' is very light, but so weak that even a Knightmare's Antipersonnel Machine Gun will easily penetrate all the way through. However, the increase in agility and speed gained from this weight reduction gave the Raiden performance figures exceeding both the Lancelot and the Guren Mk-II, which in Masaru's eyes was more than enough to justify the now non-existant defensive capabilities. It also meant that the unit's overall power consumption was reduced, enabling the Raiden to operate for longer periods than other Knightmares Furthermore, the Raiden also had its original Cockpit Ejection System removed as well. Along with the need to save weight, it was felt that, due to the severe reduction in armour protection, the Raiden would most likely be destroyed in relatively few hits, leaving little time for Masaru to activate the system manually. Furthermore, the system would be incapable of automatically activating, as the Raiden could be destroyed before the sensors registered enough damage to the unit. Outwardly, the appearance of the Raiden is identical to the Burai Kai. The only differences are the sheath attached to the left waist used to store the unit's primary offensive weapon, the Electro-Heat Sword, and a hardpoint on the right waist which enables the carriage of a standard Knightmare Assault Rifle. The unit was also recoloured a bright white all over, except for the hands and the cockpit. This startling appearance, combined with Masaru's piloting skills, quikly lead to the Raiden being dubbed "The White Devil" by the Brittanian forces. Inside the cockpit, the controls were also changed. The Burai Kai's original cockpit layout was retained, while the controls and operating system were re-tuned to suit Masaru. Design Features *;Electro-Heat Sword :Like the Lancelot and Guren Mk-II, the Raiden was designed primarily for close combat. To that end, Kyoto created a revolutionary weapon for the unit, the Electro-Heat Sword. Unlike the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords, which mainly draw their cutting ability from vibrating at ultra-high frequencies, the Electro-Heat Sword utilises heat to allow the blade to slice cleanly through its target. The sword is exactly the same size as the Revolving Blade Sword used by many of the Black Knights' Knightmares. Lining the entire fornt of the blade are roughly one hundred micro-energy fillers. When the sword is activated, the micro-energy fillers store and release large amounts of energy from the Raiden's energy filler, allowing either a single section or the entire edge of the blade to be superheated to around 3000-4,500°C. Such high temperatures allow the sword to cut through any armour currently in use, including that of the Britannian Knightmare Frame Mordred. When active, the front edge of the sword glows white. Specifications Raiden Category:Knightmare Frames